


Stay With Me (‘Cause You’re All I Need)

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affairs, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Desire, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Lust, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, wincest of author’s choice, it could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should’ve been right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me (‘Cause You’re All I Need)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Time is tricky. Put your hand on a hot plate and a second can seem like an hour; put your hands on a beautiful man and an hour can feel like a second. One romantic evening of lovemaking and kissing, whispering sweet words and holding each other in a tender embrace while losing themselves to the thrill of desire was over in the blink of an eye. 

Sam’s been in this room for hours, tangled up in the satin sheets, body immured with pleasure and tiny shivers tickling down his spine. The hours are false; it’s as if he has only been here for a second. He shouldn’t be in this room in the first place. It’s wrong. 

“I have to go,” Sam whispers, yet he makes no move to leave the warmth of Dean’s arms. 

His brother and beautiful lover isn’t making it easier for him to walk away. Dean softly kisses his neck, sucking a love bite into the skin before nuzzling him. Sam melts. He cuddles closer and hugs Dean, kisses him dearly, tenderly palming his stubble cheek as he taste the sweetness of his brother’s lips. Dean lightly grasps Sam’s chin and holds him so he could kiss him again, their lips sweet like candy as they kiss sweetly. Sam nibbles Dean’s lips, licks his lips to savor the sweet tastes as Dean palms his cheeks, stroking his thumb tenderly over his cheekbones.

“Sammy,” Dean hushes, “Stay with me.” 

Sam wants to stay, but he can’t. Jessica is waiting for him at home. She is still hidden to the truth, thinks he went out with Brady and the guys for a weekend to celebrate the end of the semester. If his girlfriend knew the truth, that he was in bed with his brother, pleasantly sore after Dean had made passionate love to him, she would... 

Sam bites his tongue, not wishing to finish that thought. He loves Jessica, he truly does, but not the way he loves Dean. Dean is his sun and moon and stars, his heart and soul; his entire world. He has to get back before Jessica becomes suspicious. Sam breaks the kiss and tries to roll out of bed, but Dean pulls him in for another lustful kiss and rolls him over onto his back and climbs on top of him. 

“Stay, Sammy. Stay with me, baby boy.” Dean lightly kisses his way down Sam’s chest and over his tummy, pressing feather soft kisses to the warm skin and nuzzling along the wispy happy trail on his lower stomach. 

Sam melts, bathed in the glow of his brother’s attention. He promises himself, just one more hour with the man he loves. 

Just one more hour...

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/343638.html?thread=60813654#t60813654)


End file.
